The Art of Remembrance
by Beck-dono
Summary: Four years is a long time. Such days should be remembered. Shino and Kiba in the woods playing games. Shino/Kiba. It's slash you guys, settle down.


So this pairing is relatively new for me. It's not like I've been a big fan of Shino/Kiba but I've been reading some fics on it and watching their interactions and it seems kinda plausible, like it could happen. And I like to write about couples that could happen. (cough cough bullshit cough cough)

Anyway I hope you get at least some type of entertainment out of this. But please be warned if their characters suck it's because it's my first time writing them, not an excuse, just a warning.

The Art of Remembrance

Shino walked down the main street of Konoha. His face seeming impassive to the untrained eye. Through if you looked closely you could see a small knotting of his brow and a slightly deeper frown. He walked until he reached a small opening to the forest. Once inside the cover of the trees he sat down near the pond.

He had intended to come here and meditate but his mind would not rest. It's not like he wanted Kiba to remember or like he expected him to. Shino frowned a bit more, what real man would remember anyway? He only remembered because he had trained himself to remember each and every detail, primarily for missions. But he seriously doubted Kiba would remember their fourth year anniversary.

Shino's frown worsened, he did feel like Kiba should at least remember a little bit. They had been together romantically for four years. They even lived together so of course it would puzzle Shino a little if the dog ninja didn't remember. He let out a rare sigh. What the hell was he sitting here thinking about this for? He had meditation to get to.

Just as Shino had calmed his ridiculous mind the one person he was thinking about landed a little to his left. Kiba flashed him a winning smile and Shino couldn't stop the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upwards. Kiba crouched next to him, giving the man a peck on the cheek,

"Yo, thought I smelled you out here. Just what are you doing?"

Shino glanced away from the man, not that you could tell with his goggles on.

"I was trying to meditate."

"Is that right?"

Shino merely gave a slight nod. Kiba watched his boyfriend's actions with a discerning eye. He was pretty sure Shino was concerned with something. He smirked, this was gonna be fun.

"So, what's on your mind lovie?"

Shino rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nick name. He really never understood Kiba's need to tease him with such things.

"Where is Akamaru?"

Kiba's smirk intensified, changing the subject eh? Okay, Kiba would play this game with Shino. And oh, how he would win.

"He's with Ma' getting' a flea bath. He ain't got em' but the summer heat is ridiculous this year."

"I see."

Kiba fell to his knees and crawled over to Shino. The bug nin eyed him but said nothing. Kiba grinned as he crawled on top of the boy. He placed his arms on Shino's shoulders and leaned forward.

"Say honey-kins, what's on that brilliant mind of yours?"

He bit lightly at Shino's nose. Shino had to force himself not to smile. Kiba was quite good at seducing him into doing what the dog like boy wanted. Kiba slowly took off Shino's goggles and nuzzled their foreheads together. Maybe if he pressed their heads close enough he'd be able to read Shino's mind.

Shino kissed the tip of Kiba's nose,

"I'm thinking about time."

Kiba pressed soft kisses along Shino's neck.

"Mm'yeah? What for?"

"…Guess." 

Kiba pulled back shock evident on his face. Shino never played the game back, by now normally he'd throw Kiba off of him and call him an idiot. Kiba raised an eyebrow,

"Really? You want me ta' guess?"

Shino nodded and put his goggles back on.

"You don't want to?"

Kiba laughed and shook his head quickly.

"I'm game. Okay, let's see, um, you're thinkin' about how much you can't stand to be away from me."

Shino chuckled and shook his head. Kiba smiled, Shino's laugh was something special to him and he loved when he was the one to make him do so. Kiba crossed his arms,

"Okay time to get serious. You're thinkin' about how stupid we used to be?"

Another shake of the head. Kiba frowned and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine. I give, you win. I don't have the patience for this game. Tell me."

Shino let out a scoff, "So simple."

"You bet. Now spill it Aburame."

"Today is our fourth year anniversary."

Kiba's face was one of complete shock. Shino couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Kiba was quite amusing when he was surprised. Shino had to remember that.

"It's fine if you forgot Kiba, it's really not that important."

Kiba shook his head and smiled,

"No, no, no! Ya' got it wrong, I thought you didn't remember!"

Now it was Shino's turn to be shocked. Kiba had remembered? Shino felt like something warm was filling his being. Kiba looked away somewhat pouty,

"I jus' didn't wanna say anythin' because it's not exactly the manliest thing to bring up."

Shino pulled the dog ninja into a kiss. Kiba growled lightly into the kiss and pushed Shino onto the ground. Kiba smirked as he ground his pelvis into Shino's. The bug ninja's breath hitched for a moment. The kiss became fevered quickly enough and that's when Shino pushed the shorter boy away a bit. Kiba glared through his panting,

"What now?"

Shino cleared his throat, "We're out in the open. We also need to meet up with Hinata to get our briefing on the next mission."

Kiba eyed his face in annoyance with a sigh he climbed off the man and stood. He looked down at him,

"Alright but after that we're going straight home to fool around."

Shino's face took on the smallest tint of pink, "I understand."

Kiba helped Shino up and held onto his hand, pulling him close. He growled lightly in Shino's ear and bit it a little. Shino felt shivers run down his spine. Kiba smirked and whispered,

"It is our anniversary after all."

Shino smiled and squeezed Kiba's hand.

"Yes, it is."

End.

Dear me this was shorter than I thought and a little pointless but I liked it. So how'd I do for their characters, drop a review and let me know. Okay thanks for reading!


End file.
